Lesson 1: Naruto Stlye
by tntfriday13
Summary: Iruka is teaching the class something new. With some help from his past graduates and Kakashi, he's sure he can teach them something they won't soon forget. I wish I could go to this class!


LESSON #1

**LESSON #1**

**Teacher: Iruka **Hatake

**Lesson for today:….you'll find out**

**X**

"okay class, today's lesson shall be….yaoi in naruto"

Konohamaru raised his hand.

"yes, konohamaru. What is your question?"

"what is yaoi?" he asked shyly

Iruka smiled "well. Yaoi is when two guys love each other"

"ohhhhhh"

"any more questions?"

Moegi raised her hand.

"yes?"

She blushed "what kind of yaoi couples are in konoha?"

"well, that's an interesting question, Moegi. Yaoi couples in Konoha are very illusive creatures. I expect you all to take notes on this so please pull out a piece of paper and a pencil" All of the students got out there supplies "okay lucky for the class, I have seen these rare events in public." All the students gasped

"you really saw it?!" random students #6 asked

"yes. Kakashi could you please bring in the yaoi couples." Iruka asked

/another gasp/

"YOU GOT THEM!?" all the students yelled/asked

"actually no. I asked kakashi to "bring" them here"

Kakashi walked in the room dragging a tied up naruto, sasuke, and kiba behind him.

All the students leaned forward in their desks to get a better look.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU DIAPER WEARING BRATS!!" A tied up kiba yelled.

Iruka pointed to the three tied up boys "okay class these are what you call Seme's"

Udon raised his hand "what is a seme?"

Kakashi walked over to the boy and said "something you'll never be" he earned a slap on the had for that comment.

"actually Udon, a Seme is….well….lets just say there like the dominant partner in the relationship" Iruka smiled

Kiba grinned "HA, more like we screw the living daylights out of our uke"

Iruka glared at him. "Kakashi please bring in the uke's" Kakashi sighed and when back out the door.

"any more questions class?"

Nobody raised their hands. 2 miutes later kakashi came back into the room carrying gaara and shino, both were tied up and gagged.

"murhr fning sn f ich" gaara mumbled threw his gag.

/crunch munch/

"OH CRAP!! KAKASHI CHAIN UP THE SEME'S THEIR GOING OUT OF CONTROL!!"

Indeed sasuke, naruto and kiba were trying to get out of the ropes, why? Well, how would you react if you saw your uke tied up and gagged? Sasuke raised his hand "you'd want to fuck the living daylights out of them!!" (A/N THAT WASN'T A REAL QUESTION!!)

Kakashi rushed over to the three tied up teens, but was too late kiba got free and ran over to shino, threw him over his shoulder and was out the window in a record time of 5 seconds. Naruto and sasuke got free and ran over to gaara.

"HE'S MINE!!"

"NO HE'S MINE!!"

Moegi raised her hand "why is naruto and sasuke trying to rip gaara apart?"

Iruka looked at her "there not trying to rip gaara. This is what I like to call a….problem."

"why is it a problem?"

"well…because sasuke and naruto hate each other but each one loves the same person, therefore a threeway is out of the question." Iruka stated materafactly

"whats a threeway" all the students asked

Iruka looked at all of the class and sweat dropped "I'll tell you al when your older"

"HE. IS. MINE!!"

Konohamaru raised his hand next "doesn't gaara have a say in this"

Kakashi Laughed "hell no"

"why not?"

Kakashi looked at him like he was the dumbest person on earth "because, 1st of all, he gagged. Second he the uke nobody listens to the uke. HAHAHA"

Iruka glared at him.

Kakashi saw this and walked over to the teacher and put an arm around him "I think class is over. Lets go home."

"but-"

Kakashi picked Iruka up and threw him over his shoulder "-see class the seme never listens to the uke"

Moegi stood up "don't be too rough with him"

Irukas eyes widened "How in the world—"

She held up a sign "I'm the KakashiXIruka's 1# fan"

:O wow

Kakashi held up a hand sign and in a puff of smoke him and Iruka were gone. Which left gaara to defend himself against a now Horney sasuke and naruto who were fighting over him.

While sasuke was fighting naruto, gaara slithered away out threw the door. _This really shouldn't happen to the kazagae._

**A/N thank you for reading my story. I hope you'll review **

**Sasuke: that's it naruto you are dead /holds up a hand sign/**

**Naruto: /looks around/ WHERE'S GAARA!?**

**Sasuke: THERE HE GOES!!**

**Naruto: HE'S MINE!!**

**Sasuke: NO, HE'S MINE**

**Gaara: AHHHHHH!!**


End file.
